Virgin girl's setbacks
by HisaJung
Summary: L'amour est parfois une question de chance, mais dans le cas de Luna, cela relève plutôt de la malchance. Luna/Blaise, Luna/Draco, Draco/Harry, Luna/Severus, Luna/Sirius, Severus/Sirius Univers Alternatif
1. Chapter 0

Sommaire

Chapitre 1

Harry – Draco

Chapitre 2

Luna – Severus

Chapitre 3

Luna – Sirius

Chapitre 4

Luna – Blaise

Chapitre 5

Bonus


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 **Titre:** Virgin girl's setbacks

 **Auteur:** HisaJung

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Luna/Blaise, Luna/Draco, Draco/Harry, Luna/Severus, Luna/Sirius, Severus/Sirius

Bonne année à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !

Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année ^^

Pour ceux qui ont des examens à la rentrée comme moi, je vous souhaite bon courage !

Pour fêter cette nouvelle année, je vous offre ce premier chapitre, qui a l'origine aurait dû être un OS mais bon ça aurait été triste pour Luna lol

Je vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne lecture

Hisa

 **Plus Luna lisait le bouquin, gentillement conseillé par ses amies, plus elle avait envie de le brûler. Honnêtement, elle ne se reconnaissait absolument pas ces vierges héroïnes, qui n'attendaient que d'être déflorer par le premier mauvais garçon qu'elles croisaient. Luna était tout sauf une vierge innocente qui tombait amoureuse au premier regard. Pour tout dire, elle adorait parler de sexe et ça aurait été un comble pour cette scénariste de film porno si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Malheureusement pour elle, Luna était toujours vierge à 25 ans. Elle n'était pas moche avec ses longs cheveux châtain foncé et ses yeux noisette. Certes, elle avait deux ou trois kilos en trop mais elle n'était pas le moins du monde complexée. Elle n'était pas une personne introvertie, au contraire, les langues se déliaient tellement facilement avec elle. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu de relations qu'elles soient platoniques ou sexuelles. Son patron trouvait cela apportait un plus à son travail mais Luna était loin d'être ravie de cette situation. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la situation tournait bizarrement à chaque fois. Encore cette fois, elle pensait avoir trouver le bon. Il était tellement adorable avec elle. Ils avaient eu deux rendez-vous qui s'étaient très bien passés. Il s'était comporté en gentleman, la raccompagnant chez elle le premier soir en ne demandant rien de plus qu'un baiser. Luna trouvait cela tellement romantique. Ce soir, elle avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec lui. Son rencard s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Il avait trois ans de moins qu'elle mais aucun des deux ne semblaient se préoccuper de ce léger détail. Draco était français et Luna adorait sa façon de parler anglais. C'était si sexy qu'elle pourrait mouiller juste en l'écoutant.**

Ce soir-là, elle enfila sa jolie robe noire qui révélait sa poitrine avec un décolleté pas trop plongeant. Luna se maquilla dans un effet naturel avant de mettre ses talons. Comme prévu, Draco arriva à 20h pile. Il portait un superbe costume noir et une chemise blanche, qui faisait ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux. Il lui offrit un sourire, digne des publicités dentaires. Si Luna avait pu posséder l'attribut de masculin, elle aurait dit que Draco était juste bandant à cet instant. Avec un grand sourire, elle essaya de chasser ses pensées perverses, et suivit le français dans sa voiture. Il l'emmena dans un excellent restaurant, où elle fit semblant d'écouter les récits du garçon. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Luna pouvait aborder les détails de son propre job. Ça ferait un peu tâche de dire "Et bien, moi, j'écris des scénarios pour des films pornos" et de parler après du fantasme de l'infirmière ou de la maîtresse avec lui. Peut-être que le problème venait de son job, mais elle n'en savait rien donc elle continua de sourire en espérant que Draco parle de son travail pendant tout le reste du repas. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. À la fin, le jeune homme lui proposa de venir continuer la soirée chez lui et Luna accepta avec grand plaisir. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : découvrir ce que cacher le pantalon du blond.

À peine arrivés à l'appartement, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Sans cesser leur échanges, Draco l'a conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses mains s'égarèrent sous sa robe. Les caresses n'étaient que des frôlements du bout des doigts qui la firent frissonner de plaisir et d'impatience. Ses mains à elle se chargèrent de lever le voile sur son torse. Sentir les abdos de Draco, lorsqu'elle le caressa, était juste sensationnel. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenait de toute sa puissance pour qu'elle puisse faire glisser ses mains sur dos lorsqu'il se contracterai. En un quart de seconde, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements à moitié à l'allonger sur le lit. Draco retira son veste et sa chemise avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon, dévoilant ainsi son boxer et son érection non évidente. Luna ferma les yeux, elle était persuadée que son karma était mauvais. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata le malaise de Draco, qui s'attendait probablement à une scène. Luna se redressa et s'assit en tailleur.

« Tu m'expliques, s'il te plaît. »

Le regard du blond montra sa surprise face à l'attitude de Luna.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de discuter avec un plan foireux ?

– J'ai l'impression que ça arrive assez souvent ces derniers temps. Peut-être préfères-tu que je fasse une scène qui te mettra encore plus mal à l'aise et qui détruira le peu de fierté qu'il te reste ?

– Je crois que je vais m'en passer. Je suis désolé, Luna. Je ne pensais pas que les choses finiraient comme ça.

– Donc pourquoi ne bandes-tu pas ? Juste pour savoir si mon ego doit être blessé ou pas.

– Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ait un problème.

– Qui est ? »

La surprise se lut à nouveau sur le visage de Draco.

« Bah oui ! T'en qu'à faire, dis-moi ton problème. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à le résoudre.

– Honnêtement, je ne pense pas, Luna.

– Dis, toujours.

– Je crois que je suis gay. »

Sur le coup, Luna eut envie de tout casser et de jurer contre le Ciel, elle avait l'impression d'attirer les gays et les dingues comme des aimants.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ?

– Il y a un de mes potes qui me plaît.

– Te plaît ou que tu as envie de fourrer ? »

Draco vira rouge et jeta un regard réprobateur à Luna, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant la pudeur du garçon.

« Tu sais si tu vires gay, va falloir être moins prude.

– Je ne suis pas prude, répliqua Draco. C'est juste que dans ta bouche, c'est étrange.

– Pourquoi ?

– Une femme ne devrait pas parler ainsi.

– Et bien ! Si tu raisonnes comme ça, un homme devrait avoir envie de baiser une femme et pas homme.

– Ok ! Ok ! Fais comme si j'avais rien dis.

– Draco, tu n'as toujours pas répondu. »

Le jeune homme commença se mordre la lèvre, montrant son malaise.

« Allez ! Dis-moi !

– Disons que c'est moi qui est envie de me faire fourrer, marmonna-t-il. »

Luna explosa de rire. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle et ne le fit pas pour se moquer de Draco mais plutôt à cause de la gêne qu'il éprouvait à lui dire cela.

« Et comment s'appelle ton prince charmant, princesse ? »

Le blond claqua la cuisse de la jeune femme avant de répondre.

« Harry...

– Harry est-il gay ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais, il n'a pas l'air fermé à l'idée de coucher avec un homme. Il aime le sexe donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très regardant.

– Donc pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas ta chance ?

– Car je ne veux pas être un coup parmi d'autres.

– Il suffit juste de lui monter que le sexe est meilleur avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

– Et je fais ça comment, moi ?

– Je crois que j'ai une idée, fit Luna avec un sourire pervers. »

Le soleil tapait fort sur le festival de Glastonbury. Draco était venu avec son groupe d'amis, dont Harry. Luna les avait rejoints en début d'après-midi et elle avait failli tuer son ami à cause de ses vêtements.

« Draco, personne ne pourrait ce t-shirt pour draguer quelqu'un !

– Luna, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je suis parfait ! fit-il en mettant ses lunettes. »

La jeune femme dut faire preuve d'un self control incroyable.

« Bon, montre-moi plutôt ton objectif !

– C'est lui, dit Draco en désignant Harry de la tête.

– Ah oui ! Quand même ! admit-elle en appréciant la vue. Il y a de la matière.

– Évite de baver, s'il te plaît !

– Dis Draco, tu ne veux pas me le laisser avant de l'enfermer dans une cage ? demanda-t-elle en faisant sa noue.

– Non ! Mais, ça vas pas !

– Égoïste !

– Luna !

– Ok ! Bon ! phrase un ! Tu lui fais du rentre-dedans pour voir s'il est chaud ou pas, ok ? »

Draco acquiesça en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire ça. Par la suite, il présenta Luna à ses amis et à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme s'intégra rapidement. Le reste de l'après-midi, ils profitèrent des concerts en déconnant et abusant de la bière. Ce fut un peu saoul que Draco et Harry allèrent chercher à boire pour les autres quand Harry eut une illumination.

« Draco, on a pas pris de photo de nous !

– C'est pas grave, Harry.

– Non, il me faut une photo pour la poster sur Instagram ! »

Draco ignora son ami, il ne comprenait pas son engouement pour les réseaux sociaux.

« Juste une, Draco, supplia Harry.

– Attend, laisse-moi prendre la pose. »

Le blond pouvait parfois agir de manière impulsive, un peu comme quand il avait proposé à Luna de sortir avec lui. Il s'allongea à moitié derrière les sièges en osier, en écartant les jambes et positionnant ses mains au niveau de ses tétons. Avec ses lunettes noires et ses joues rosies par l'alcool, sa position était très indécente.

« Draco, tu ressembles à une pute comme ça.

– Harry, tu prends cette photo ou pas ? »

Le grand brun sortit son Iphone pour immortaliser cet instant en affichant un petit sourire énigmatique.

« C'est bon ?

– Oui, même très bon, répondit Harry en se moquant de lui.

– Idiot ! Avoue plutôt que tu adores !

– Avec un uniforme d'écolière en m'appelant "Papa", j'avoue que ça serait parfait.

– Si tu trouves l'uniforme, on peut toujours s'arranger, dit le blond en se relevant.

– Oh ! Vraiment ?

– Encore faut-il que tu puisses trouver l'uniforme, taquina Draco en se dirigeant vers le stand de boisson. »

De dos, il ne vit pas le sourire pervers de Harry mais il n'échappa pas à Luna, qui était partie les rejoindre à cause de leur trop longue absence.

Ce soir-là, ils dormirent dans un hôtel pas loin du festival. Luna avait retrouvé dans Draco dans sa chambre.

« C'était parfait, Draco, s'excita-t-elle tout de seule.

– De quoi parles-tu ? »

La jeune femme comprit à cet instant que le coup de la photo n'était absolument pas calculé, mais elle était tout de même heureuse car ça avait fonctionné. Elle était persuadée que Harry avait chauffé Draco.

« Bientôt, tu le sentiras en toi ! J'espère pour toi qu'il en a une grosse ! »

Le Français ignora les propos de son amie, beaucoup trop choqué de l'entendre parler ainsi. Il essayait de se persuader que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas comme cela, une fois que les hommes avaient le dos tourné.

Soudainement, on frappa à la porte.

« Draco ? »

Le blond et Luna paniquèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Harry. La jeune femme décida de se cacher dans le placard.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il.

– Je te sauve ta soirée. Alors dépêche-toi d'aller lui ouvrir ! »

Draco referma le placard et courut jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Harry... »

À cet instant, il se sentit défaillir. Harry portait un jean noir qui le serrait comme pas possible avec une chemise de la même couleur mais assez transparente pour voir les courbes de son torse.

« Tu permets ? »

Draco se déplaça pour le laisser entrer dans sa chambre.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, demanda le blond.

– Draco, te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure ? »

Draco remarqua immédiatement la lueur perverse qui brillait dans les émeraudes de Harry.

« J'ai dit que si tu trouvais un uniforme d'écolière, je le porterai et t'appellerai "Papa". Alors as-tu trouvé la tenue, Harry, fit Draco en s'approchant de son ami. »

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents en lui montrant le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Maintenant, met-le, ordonna-t-il. »

Alors que Draco allait se diriger vers la salle de bains, le brun le stoppa.

« Ici ! »

Le blond ouvrit le paquet, où se trouvait un uniforme bleu marine.

« Draco, je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

Il allait lui répondre qu'il n'avait rien dit mais à son regard, Draco comprit ce que voulait Harry.

« Oui, papa. »

Il commença à se déshabiller devant Harry, qui s'était assis sur son lit. Le simple fait d'être dans cette situation l'excita. Alors que son érection prenait forme dans son boxer, il réalisa qu'il y avait une culotte en dentelle avec l'uniforme. Un peu gêné, il retira son sous-vêtement pour enfiler celui féminin sous le regard appréciateur de Harry. Une fois, habillé, il regarda son ami et vit que lui aussi était excité par la situation. Il lui ordonna de s'approcher et Draco s'exécuta. L'espace entre eux fut réduit presque à néant et Harry passa sa main sur la nuque du blond pour pouvoir l'embrasser alors que son autre main allait à la rencontre du membre coincé dans la petite culotte. Draco gémit à cette attention.

« Tu aimes ?

– Oui, papa.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Draco.

– Toi, papa.

– Mais encore. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il en accélérant ses caresses sur la verge du blond. »

Draco se sentit partir juste avec ses étreintes. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

« Je veux...aaaaahhhh...

– Tu veux ?

– Je veux ta grosse queue, papa...

– Tu la veux où, Draco ?

– Dans mon cul, papa.

– Et, tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ? fit-il alors que ses doigts se faufilaient entre les fesses de blond pour venir taquiner son orifice. »

Draco n'en pouvait pas plus de cette attente qui le frustrait tellement. Il voulait sentir le membre de Harry en lui.

« Je veux que tu me baises, Harry ! »

Mais le seul retour qu'il eut, fut une fessée.

« Je n'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom. Les enfants qui désobéissent, sont toujours punis. À genoux, tout de suite.

– Je suis désolé, papa, répondit Draco en s'exécutant.»

Harry défit son jean et baissa son boxer, dévoilant ainsi son imposante érection.

« Suce ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Draco fit ce que le brun lui ordonna. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant donc il imagina ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on lui fasse, et ce fut la bonne chose à faire car les gémissements rauques de Harry envahirent l'espace. La main du brun se glissa dans les cheveux blonds, en effectuant des pressions sur l'arrière de son crâne pour s'enfoncer un peu plus en Draco. Ce dernier tentait de suivre tant bien que mal le rythme imposé. Heureusement pour lui, Harry se libéra dans sa bouche, puis se retira.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu voulais, Draco, fit-il en tirant sur l'arrière de la culotte, ce qui fit gémir le blond.

– Je veux te sentir, papa. Je veux que tu me baises avec ta grosse queue, papa. Fais-le, s'il te plaît, papa. Je veux que tu remplisse mon cul de ton sperme, papa. »

Juste avec les mots obscènes de Draco, Harry était à nouveau excité. Il releva le blond avant de le repousser sur le lit. Il s'empara de lèvres pour l'embrasser, tout en faisant sauter les boutons du chemisier de l'uniforme. Il quitta sa bouche pour rejoindre son torse et tiller ses tétons. La tête de Draco s'enfonça en arrière dans le lit alors qu'il gémissait de plaisir mais ce fut rien comparé au moment où Harry se faufila sous la jupe. Il taquina son orifice de sa langue avant d'y plonger un doigts, puis deux et trois pour l'habituer à cette intrusion qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Quand Harry se plongea en lui, il sentit la douleur liée à la pénétration de ses chairs. Puis petit à petit, la sensation douloureuse se fit moins forte et Harry put commencer à se mouvoir. Rapidement, le brun changea leur position. Il s'allongea sur le dos et demanda à Draco de s'installer sur son membre et de bouger. Ce fut plus étrange que la première pénétration, Draco sentit qu'il avait le contrôle. Entièrement empalé sur le sexe de Harry, il commença de lents va-et-vient alors qu'il déchira la chemise du brun, qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son torse. N'appréciant pas le rythme choisie par Draco, Harry attrapa ses hanches et l'obligea à accélérer, faisant sautiller sa jupette. Le blond sombra peu à peu dans les méandres du plaisir avec que son amant se fait une joie de buter contre sa prostate. Il ne lui fallu pas plus pour le mener à la jouissance, suivi de peu par Harry.

Draco s'écroula sur le corps couvert de sueur du brun avec un sourire béat.

« N'espères même pas dormir cette nuit.

– Oui, papa. »

Harry lui avait promis une nuit sans sommeil et il se chargea de le maintenir éveiller en lui faisant découvrir les joies du sexe gay.

Une autre personne ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, Luna était excitée. Elle avait tout vu du début jusqu'à la fin et il fallait avouer que c'était bien mieux qu'un porno. Heureusement pour elle, les garçons s'endormirent enfin aux aurores. Elle sortit discrètement du placard, puis de la chambre avant de rejoindre la sienne. Si Draco était comblé, Luna était frustrée au plus au point. Elle prit une douche froide pour faire redescendre l'excitation. Les seules bonnes nouvelles de cette nuit étaient qu'elle avait un scénario pour un nouveau film et qu'elle avait de quoi se foutre de la gueule de Draco pour le restant de ses jours.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 **Titre:** Virgin girl's setbacks

 **Auteur:** HisaJung

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Luna/Blaise, Luna/Draco, Draco/Harry, Luna/Severus, Luna/Sirius, Severus/Sirius

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour mon retard mais voici la suite de Virgin girl's setbacks.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

En passant j'avais une annonce à faire car je cherche des lecteurs test pour mon roman afin d'avoir des avis constructifs donc j'aimerai savoir si certains d'entre vous pourraient être intéressés. Envoyez mon MP ou laissez moi un commentaire si c'est le cas.

Merci d'avance et je souhaite une bonne lecture.

Hisa

 **La vie de Luna avait repris son cours. Elle suivait toujours avec intérêt la relation Draco-Harry. Il fallait dire que son petit voyeurisme improvisé lui avait permis d'écrire un scénario digne des plus grands scénaristes pornographiques. Son patron avait été aux anges lorsqu'elle lui avait montré son scé la finalité de cette histoire était qu'elle était toujours vierge et frustrée, même si elle était très heureuse pour Draco qui sortait enfin avec l'homme de ses rêves. Luna espérait qu'un jour elle pourrait le rencontrer à son tour.**

« J'ai un ami sympa. Si tu veux, je te le présente. »

Luna observa Harry, qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Comme presque tous les samedis soirs, la jeune femme allait retrouver Draco et ses amis au pub.

« Est-il aussi étrange que toi ?

– Luna !

– Je suis désolée, Draco. Mais ton petit ami n'a rien de normal et ce n'est pas parce qu'il te fait jouir tous les soirs que je dois dire amen, moi aussi.

– Luna !

– Quoi, encore ?

– Arrêtes de parler aussi crûment.

– Sérieusement, Draco ? Avec tout ce que te fais, Harry, comment peux-tu être toujours aussi prude ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Il n'est pas étrange. Il est super gentil et adorable. Il a un bon job.

– Tu sais Harry, je m'en tape un peu de son job. Je suis pas à la recherche d'un homme pour m'entretenir.

– Oui mais savoir qu'il a une bonne place veut également dire que tu n'auras pas à l'assumer financièrement.

– Vu comme ça, tu n'as pas tort. Et il s'appelle comment ce mec parfait ?

– Severus. Severus Snape.

– Honnêtement, je sais si c'est une bonne idée Harry, fit Draco.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Luna, tu es folle et pour avoir croiser Severus une fois, je peux dire qu'il est du type sérieux.

– Je suis sérieuse aussi. J'ai un bon job aussi. Donc je vois pas pourquoi ça serait pas possible. »

Draco soupira. Il avait envie de dire à son amie que les femmes évitaient de parler de choses salaces comme elle le faisait avec Harry.

« Harry, arrange-moi un rendez-vous et j'irai.

– Pas de soucis.

– Les amoureux, je vais y aller. On se voit plus tard ! Et Harry, vas-y doucement avec le cul de Draco, la dernière fois il n'arrêtait pas de grimacer quand il s'asseyait. »

La jeune fille se sauva quand un puissant " Luna " retenti dans le bar. Décidément, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la pudeur de Draco.

La pluie commença à tomber quand elle entra dans le hall de son immeuble. Luna avait l'impression d'être un peu trop chanceuse aujourd'hui et généralement, ce n'était jamais bon. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de chez elle, Luna remarqua une silhouette assise contre sa porte. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour soupirer.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

– Ma femme m'a chassé de chez moi.

– Et ?

– Luna, héberge-moi.

La jeune femme voulait répondre " non ", mais pouvait-on dire " non " à son patron ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient nombreux dans leur entreprise. Juste eux deux et le comptable. Tout le reste, c'était des intérimers que la boîte embauchait quand elle avait besoin de tourner un film.

« Tu dors sur le canapé.

– Merci, Luna.

– Et Blaise, arrête de t'inventer une femme imaginaire. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un petit rire.

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas marié ?

– Zabini sérieusement, c'est comme si je t'avais fait moi-même. Alors si tu avais été marié, je l'aurais su. »

Blaise Zabini prit place sur le canapé et s'y allongea.

« Mon proprio a découvert que j'avais tourné quelques porno dans mon appart. Et apparemment, c'est interdit. Donc me voilà à la rue !

– Tu es un idiot.

– Dis la fille qui écrit des porno gays.

– Et interdiction que tu fumes comme un trou dans mon appartement, dit-elle en le voyant sortir son paquet de cigarette. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et alluma sa cigarette, sachant pertinemment qu'il gagnerait à tous les coups. Luna avait une folle envie de l'étrangler mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle soupira et lui apporta une coupelle pour qu'il s'en serve comme cendrier, avant de l'abandonner pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Luna avait eu déjà 5 rendez-vous avec Severus Snape et elle l'appréciait énormément. Il était adorable, drôle et indéniablement sexy dans son costume Armani, contrairement à son patron. Quoi que tout le monde aurait pu être sexy à côté de Blaise Zabini, qui squattait son appartement.

Ce soir-là elle se prépara avec attention car Harry l'avait prévenue que Severus était totalement sous son charme. Luna était prête à passer à l'acte, elle avait choisi ses sous-vêtements avec beaucoup de soin.

« Les bleus sont jolis.

– Blaise, je m'en tape de ton avis. »

Luna était devant son miroir en train d'essayer un ensemble sexy rouge. Blaise et elle avaient passé le cap de gêne pudique depuis des années, après tout ils voyaient constamment des hommes et femmes nus, qui s'envoyaient l'air devant la caméra de Blaise.

La jeune femme trancha pour le rouge et l'ajusta avec une jolie robe noir, qui lui tombait sur les cuisses et offrait un beau décolleté.

« Ça t'arrive donc d'être sexy.

– Comment dois-je le prendre ?

– C'est une constatation. Ce gars doit vraiment te plaire.

– Bien sûr qu'il me plaît. Il est parfait.

– Comme tout ceux que tu as fréquenté ces dernières années.

– Blaise, tu ferais mieux te préoccuper de toi. Moi je couche pas avec des stars de porno parce qu'elles attendent que je leur offre un rôle.

– C'est toujours mieux que de ne pas avoir de sexe du tout. Et puis, tu sais, elles savaient faire des trucs terribles ces filles-là.

– On en reparle demain ! Une fois que j'aurais eu ma putain de première fois ! Après ça, tu pourras plus te moquer de moi. »

Luna était furieuse contre Blaise. C'était un connard qui trouvait toujours le moyen de l'atteindre, bien qu'ils étaient amis. La jeune femme s'enferma dans sa chambre en mettant la musique à fond. L'air de " You don't love me " des SPICA résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle se colla contre le mur en mode Diva. Elle se trémoussa en suivant le rythme tout en chantant.

En l'entendant, Blaise afficha une moue consterné.

« Quel homme respectable serait assez fou pour être avec une cinglée comme toi ? fit-il pour lui-même.»

Une demi-heure après leur dispute, Luna daigna sortir de sa chambre car Severus était arrivé. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme assis sur son canapé. Blaise regardait la télévision avec les mains dans son jogging. Sur la table basse devant lui, la coupelle était remplie de mégots de cigarettes. Décidément, ce type n'avait aucun style. Luna ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et quitta son appartement. En bas de chez elle se trouvait la belle Mercedes de Snape, qui portait encore un de ses costumes qui lui allait à la perfection.

Severus l'emmena mangé dans une pizzeria traditionnelle. Luna adorait le côté simple de l'homme. Certes elle n'aimait pas plus que ça les histoires de banques, mais elle se plongeait volontiers dans le regard charmeur de Severus lorsqu'il parlait. Elle était conquise par la prestance qu'il dégageait. Et la barbe, qu'il avait, lui donnait un air tellement viril. Luna avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé le bon. Enfin, elle le pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Luna n'irait pas dire qu'il était nul mais comment avait-il réussi à la mordre au point qu'elle lâche un " aïe " . Cela l'avait refroidi pour la suite de la soirée mais elle pouvait pas revenir la queue entre les jambes. Alors elle laissa Severus l'emmener chez lui. Son appartement était aussi parfait que lui pourtant Luna s'y sentit mal à l'aise. Tout était trop propre, trop lisse. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Severus lui proposa une coupe de champagne qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau. Contrairement à la première fois, le baiser fut plus agréable. L'échange fut plus passionnelle quand la main de Severus vint la titiller à travers sa culotte. Luna n'avait plus qu'une envie et c'était qu'il la prenne la sans aucune délicatesse mais Severus se stoppa. Ses prunelles étaient remplis de désir mais Luna était persuadée d'avoir vu scintiller une lueur sadique.

« Dis ça te dirais pas qu'on fasse du bondage ? »

Luna fut sans voix alors qu'elle regardait Severus partir dans une autre pièce. Décidément les hommes normaux n'existaient pas. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver un mauvais remake d'un film porno S&M. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur elle ? Elle chercha son sac des yeux avant de l'attraper. Au même moment, Severus revint dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolée ! Je dois y aller ! Ma baby-sitter vient de m'appeler !

– Ta baby-sitter ? répéta le banquier.

– Oui ! Harry ne t'a pas prévenu ? Je suis maman d'un petit garçon. »

Le visage de Severus se décomposa sous ses yeux et intérieurement, cela fit sourire Luna. Habituellement, ce genre d'hommes ne cherchait pas ce type d'engagements.

« Veux-tu que je te déposes ? demanda Severus dont les doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la corde qu'il tenait.

– Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais prendre un taxi. Je suis vraiment désolée ! On remettra ça une prochaine fois. »

Luna était sûre qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Severus Snape, vu le sourire crispé qu'il lui offrit. La jeune femme sortit de l'appartement en étant fière d'elle malgré l'excitation. Elle attrapa un taxi qui la ramena jusqu'à chez elle.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle avait une forte envie de faire demi-tour. Elle entendait déjà son patron se foutre d'elle. Luna entra en espérant que Blaise ne l'entende pas mais au son de la télévision, elle sut qu'il regardait un film pornographique. C'était sûr, elle avait dû être maudite dans sa vie antérieur. Elle passa devant lui en l'ignorant mais Blaise la remarqua et la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

« Déjà de retour ! Ton rencard de ce soir était du genre expéditif ? »

Il croisa le regard noir de la jeune femme et comprit que son rendez-vous avait été une catastrophe.

« Je croyais que c'était le gars parfait alors quel a été le problème ?

– Le gars parfait a un penchant pour les jeux S&M.

– Euh... des jeux S&M avec une vierge, il a peur de rien ton Roméo. »

Luna ne répondit rien et retira sa robe. Blaise la fixa avec un air songeur.

« Dis-moi tu les préviens ?

– Les prévenir de quoi, Blaise ?

– Que tu es vierge.

– En quoi ça les regarde ? répliqua-t-elle. »

Blaise était consterné par ses propos. Comment pouvait-elle agir de manière si inconsciente ? Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le regarder.

« Le sexe, ce n'est pas du porno. Si tu ne préviens pas tes partenaires, tu ne prendras aucun plaisir, si ce n'est pire.

– Alors, je fais quoi ? Je reste juste avec ma frustration parce que tous les types que je rencontre sont barjos ! »

Il la repoussa sur son lit et glissa entre ses jambes. Luna n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle sentait la langue de Blaise contre sa culotte. Elle ne sut pas trop comment mais ce qu'il lui fit la fit jouir. Bien qu'un sentiment de bien-être s'était emparé d'elle, une colère sourde monta en elle. Blaise eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que la main de Luna claqua contre sa joue.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de te libérer de ta frustration, fit-il en se redressant.

– Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demander quoi que ce soit.

– Naturellement. »

Blaise quitta sa chambre en la laissant seule. Luna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle s'en voulait d'avoir céder aussi facilement, surtout qu'il s'agissait de Blaise. Il était son patron bien que cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais c'était surtout un gars sans aucun style. Il passait ses journées en jogging et t-shirt. Quelle personne normale accepterait d'être avec lui ? Les actrices porno ? Coucher avec lui et construire une relation était deux choses différentes. Luna soupira et se jura de ne jamais être avec un gars aussi ringard que Blaise.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 **Titre:** Virgin girl's setbacks

 **Auteur:** HisaJung

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Luna/Blaise, Luna/Draco, Draco/Harry, Luna/Severus, Luna/Sirius, Severus/Sirius

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour le retard mais ce mois a été un peu compliqué pour moi.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^

Il en restera encore 2 dont un qui n'est pas encore écrit mais je ferais mon possible pour que ça ne soit pas trop long ^^

Bonne lecture !

Hisa

 **Sirius Black était l'homme parfait. Il avait été bien éduqué donc il passait son temps à se comporter comme un gentleman, au grand plaisir des jeunes femmes qui croisaient sa route. Il avait réussi à percer dans le cercle très fermé des peintres contemporains. Sirius avait ce côté rêveur et pensait vraiment qu'on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Black était l'homme idéal dont toutes les filles rêvaient. Il traitait sa petite amie comme une reine, il était avec elle depuis trois mois, au grand bonheur de tous sauf de la concernée. Luna était loin d'être aussi satisfaite par son petit ami sans défauts.**

Sirius lui avait été présenté par une amie, au cours d'un gala de charité dans lequel Luna devait présenter sa boîte. Étrangement, ils s'étaient rapidement entendus. Elle avait été charmé par sa passion et lui par sa folie. Après quelques rendez-vous, ils avaient décidés de se mettre ensemble officiellement. Mais la niaiserie de Sirius avait fini par agacer Luna, surtout que le jeune homme voulait prendre son temps avant de lui sauter dessus. Ce qui augmentait la frustration de la femme car Sirius était beaucoup trop bien foutu pour sa santé mentale. Luna avait pourtant essayé de l'aguicher mais le peintre se comportait toujours comme un gentleman.

« Il est gay ! J'en suis sûr !

– Tu dramatises beaucoup trop, Luna.

– Je te jure que non, Draco.

– Il aime juste prendre son temps, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le dit Harry était trop concentré sur une vidéo que lui montrait Blaise pour écouter les propos de son blond adoré. Luna allait devenir dingue avec ces deux idiots. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Après sa pseudo rupture avec Severus, Draco et Harry s'étaient pointés chez elle pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme avait été de planquer Blaise dans sa chambre en lui interdisant d'en sortir. Bien sûr, son patron n'avait eu que faire de ses exigences et était sorti à la première occasion venue. Luna avait été obligé de le présenter à ses amis, et leur avouer par la même occasion le travail qu'elle exerçait. Naturellement, cela avait plu au pervers qu'était Harry et avait choqué le pudique Draco.

« C'est sympa de voir à quel point mon désespoir vous intéresse, lâcha la jeune femme.

– Luna, tu es une vraie drama queen, répliqua Blaise. Profite un peu de cette romance. Des milliers de femmes aimeraient être aussi bien chouchoutée par leur copain.

– Dit le gars qui passe son temps à coucher avec des prostituées. Je me passerai bien de ton avis, Blaise.

– Les actrices porno ne sont pas des prostituées.

– Excuse-moi de ne pas voir la différence, surtout quand elles font ça pour obtenir un rôle, s'emporta Luna.

– Chacun y trouve son compte. Pas comme une petite vierge, incapable de profiter d'une relation amoureuse. Si tu veux tant que ça perdre ta virginité, tu n'as qu'à payer quelqu'un !

– Tu es vierge, firent d'une même voix Harry et Draco, sous la surprise. »

Luna se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et se leva avant de pointer la porte du doigt.

« Dégages de chez moi ! hurla-t-elle.

– Es-tu sûre de vouloir me mettre à la porte ? se moqua Blaise, qui n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. »

Furieuse, Luna s'en alla de son appartement. Elle en avait marre de ce petit jeu malsain avec Blaise, qui s'acharnait à lui montrer qu'il savait tout sur tout. Il prenait absolument pas en compte ses sentiments et avait du plaisir à se jouer d'elle. Le fait qu'il soit son patron rendait les choses compliquées. Luna ne voulait pas perdre son job alors elle laissait tout passer à Zabini. Enfin, elle se persuadait que c'était à cause de cela et que ce n'était pas dû à son incapacité à prendre le dessus sur son patron.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Devait-elle sonner à sa porte ou rentrer chez elle ? Luna contemplait depuis dix bonnes minutes la sonnette de l'appartement de son petit ami. Était-ce une bonne idée de venir ici alors qu'elle était encore énervée ? Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter la niaiserie de Sirius et de finalement se défouler sur lui. Luna appuya sur l'interrupteur car il valait mieux une confrontation avec Black que de se retrouver face aux moqueries de Blaise. Le jeune homme apparut tout sourire devant elle, bien qu'il soit couvert de peinture.

« Je te dérange ? Tu travailles ?

– Bien sûr que tu ne me déranges pas. Entre , fit Sirius en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, frôlant la peau de son bras. Tu es gelée ! N'as-tu pas pris de veste ?

– Je l'ai oubliée en sortant. »

Alors que Luna prenait place sur un des pouf du salon, Sirius lui apporta une petite couverture qu'il déposa sur ses épaules.

« Je vais te préparer une tasse de thé, annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec une douleur dans la poitrine. Elle détestait cette gentillesse débordante qui émanait du jeune homme. Luna finit par le lâcher du regard quand elle aperçut l'immense toile, que Sirius était en train de peindre. Les couleurs chaudes du coucher de soleil transmettaient parfaitement la beauté de la scène mais aussi la chaleur flamboyante. Cette couleur corail semblait tellement réelle que Luna ressentait le même émerveillement que face un véritable coucher de soleil. Sirius Black était un véritable génie alors pourquoi ne l'était-il pas en tant que petit ami. Un sourire triste orna son visage car Luna comprit que le problème venait d'elle. Il y avait un fossé entre le monde du peintre et le sien. Celui de son petit ami était doux et raffiné alors que le sien était vulgaire, autant que l'était Blaise Zabini. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

« Tiens, c'est du thé au Jasmin. Ça te réchauffera. »

Luna observa la tasse avant de la prendre de ses deux mains. Le contraste entre ses doigts gelés lui fit mal mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle souffla doucement sur le liquide avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose ? demanda calmement le garçon. »

La jeune femme réfléchit en se demandant comment Sirius réagirait s'il apprenait qu'un autre homme vivait chez elle. Serait-il jaloux ou ferait-il preuve de son insupportable bonté ?

« Je me suis disputée avec mon colocataire.

– Tu as un colocataire ?

– Oui. Il s'agit de mon patron. On vit ensemble.

– Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? »

Ce fut un choc ! Luna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle venait d'annoncer à son petit ami qu'elle vivait avec un autre homme dans son appartement et tout ce qu'il trouvait pas lui répondre, c'était ça !

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ?

– Luna, commença Sirius, sentant le reproche dans la voix de sa petite amie. Je te fais confiance.

– Mais je ne veux pas que tu me fasses confiance, cria-t-elle. Je veux que tu t'énerves ! Que tu te montres jaloux ! »

Dans un excès de colère, elle envoya valser la tasse vers le mur, contre lequel elle se brisa. Une certaine tension envahit la pièce. Luna n'avait pas la force de subir une preuve de l'immense bonté de Black pourtant elle croisa son regard fuyant et vit qu'il mordillait sa lèvres inférieure comme s'il était gêné. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas son comportement jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoive l'excitation naissante du garçon.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es excité ? questionna-t-elle sans le moindre tact.

– Je suis désolé... C'est juste que ça m'excite quand on est sévère avec moi... marmonna-t-il si bas que Luna eut dû mal à comprendre. »

Donc après le gay et le sadique, elle tombait sur le masochiste. Luna était convaincue qu'elle était maudite. Avait-elle fait quelque chose d'horrible dans son ancienne vie pour que son karma soit aussi pourri ?

« Super ! Malheureusement pour toi, je suis loin d'être une sadique donc ça ne va pas le faire s'il n'y a que ça pour réussir à te la faire lever. J'aurais même la personne parfaite pour toi ! Mais pour l'instant, je crois que je vais rentrer et pleurer sur mon sort.

– Mais attends, Luna... »

La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas et claqua la porte, se retrouvant à la rue à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, affronter les moqueries de Zabini. Avant d'éviter cela, elle alla s'installer dans une chaîne de café où elle commanda une boisson chaude. Luna prit place face à la baie vitrée et observa les gens passer. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation durant des heures avec un sentiment de tristesse au fond d'elle.

Quand Luna rentra, la nuit était déjà tombée et ses amis étaient partis. Blaise était assis sur le canapé et regardait un film à la télévision avec une cigarette à la main.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fumer à l'intérieur, le réprimanda-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

– Es-tu rentrée pour te battre ?

– À quel moment es-tu devenu aussi chiant, Blaise ? »

Zabini ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de l'observer.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– En dehors du fait que tu t'es comporté comme un connard tout à l'heure ?

– Oui, en dehors de ça. »

Luna résista à l'envie de le gifler. Blaise était un sale petit con impertinent, qui aimait se jouer d'elle mais c'était Blaise. Elle soupira de désespoir.

« J'ai rompu avec Sirius.

– Parce qu'il était gentil avec toi ?

– Non ! Enfin peut-être qu'il y a de ça aussi.

– L'autre raison est ?

– Il y a en a plusieurs. Premièrement, il est masochiste et je suis loin d'être une dominante. Et puis, il y a que nous sommes différents... trop différents. C'est un artiste de talent, un véritable génie, et moi... Je suis juste une fille qui écrit des scénarios pornos. Sérieusement, à part un gars comme toi ou Harry, quel homme voudrait sortir avec une fille comme moi ?

– J'ai l'impression que c'est une insulte dans ta bouche.

– Blaise, ça t'arrive de te regarder dans un miroir ? railla-t-elle.

– Tous les jours, et j'adore ce que j'y vois, répondit-il alors que son amie levait les yeux au ciel. J'ai jamais essayé de sortir avec une maso donc je peux pas te dire mais pour le reste, tes raisons sont débiles.

– Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu toujours à vouloir les connaître ?

– Ça me fait rire, dit-il avec un grand sourire commercial. Finalement, je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu veux.

– Draco...

– Euh... Désolé de détruire tes illusions mais il est gay. Il aime la banane, pas les minous.

– Me prendrais-tu pour une débile parfois ?

– Parfois ? Non, constamment ! »

Luna évita de céder la colère qui bouillonnait en elle.

« Je ne veux pas Draco comme petit ami. J'aimerai vivre ce que vit Draco avec Harry. Ils sont tellement adorables ensemble !

– Donc tu veux qu'on te dise que tu as l'air adorable avec quelqu'un ?

– Zabini, si tu ne cesses pas ton petit jeu immédiatement, je te jure que je te fous dehors. Et rien à foutre, si tu te retrouves sans abri !

– J'y peux rien si tu n'as pas d'humour, fit-il alors que Luna le fusilla du regard. Oui, tu veux quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui prenne soin de toi mais Luna, essaie de comprendre que ça prend du temps. Es-tu tombée amoureuse une seule fois ?

– Jamais.

– Alors ça sera jamais comme avec Draco et Harry.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'eux, ils sont amoureux et toi, tu n'aimes personne. Commence par tomber amoureuse, et après tu pourras penser à avoir l'air adorable, même si personnellement, je préfère quand tu es furieuse, c'est sexy !

– Tu ne penseras plus la même chose quand je serais en train d'étrangler.

– Je t'attends, bébé ! Come on, girl ! »

Luna l'ignora sinon elle risquerait de commettre un meurtre et de finir sa vie en prison à cause de cloporte de Zabini. Elle alla dans sa chambre où elle enfila son pyjama avant de prendre place dans son lit. Même si elle voulait éviter de penser au propos de Blaise, ils tournaient dans sa tête. Comment tombait-on amoureux ?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 **Titre:** Virgin girl's setbacks

 **Auteur:** HisaJung

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Luna/Blaise, Luna/Draco, Draco/Harry, Luna/Severus, Luna/Sirius, Severus/Sirius

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le dernier chapitre pour conclure cette saga sur Luna.

Il reste encore les bonus qui sont en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de l'image que vous avez de Luna ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Hisa

Depuis des jours, les propos de Zabini tournaient dans la tête de Luna. Elle n'arrivait pas à les chasser de son esprit. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire "tomber amoureux". Et puis d'abord, comment savait-on qu'on avait été ensorcelé par la magie de l'amour ? Aussi loin que puisse s'en souvenir Luna, elle n'avait jamais atteinte de cette aveuglante maladie. Le romantisme et elle avaient toujours fait deux et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à percer dans les scénarios des comédies romantiques. Elle n'avait pas cette fibre en elle. Peut-être était-elle trop réaliste pour y croire ? Ou simplement trop obnubilée par le sexe et ses perversions ? Toutefois, cette analyse sur sa propre vie ne l'aidait pas à comprendre cette pique, lancée par Blaise.

Assise à son bureau, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le clavier de son ordinateur en soupirant.

« Pourquoi ce soupir ?

– Blaise, je sais que nous travaillons au même endroit mais pourrais-tu faire semblant de m'ignorer ?

– Je m'assure seulement de ta productivité, tacla Zabini. »

Une bouffée de colère s'empara de Luna mais elle se retint de répliquer. Elle ne voulait pas céder à la provocation de son patron.

« Pourrais-tu songer à te trouver un appartement pour partir du mien ?

– J'y penserais peut-être un jour. »

Luna se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant l'ironie dans la voix de Blaise. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer son sourire faux, flotté sur ses lèvres. Elle devait trouver une solution à sa situation actuelle mais en attendant, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se concentrer sur son travail.

Ce samedi après-midi, Luna avait rendez-vous avec Draco pour une virée shopping. Après avoir fait chauffer leur carte bancaire, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans un café. L'Anglais analysa la gourmette qu'il avait acheté pour Harry. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce cadeau ?

– La semaine prochaine, cela fera 1 an que Harry et moi, nous sortons ensemble, expliqua le blond.

– Donc tu vas remettre le costume de l'écolière pour l'occasion ? taquina Luna.

– Luna ! rougit Draco.

– Quoi ? Il faut bien que tu fasses plaisir à Harry jusqu'au bout.

– En parlant de plaisir, je voulais te présenter des excuses.

– De quoi parles-tu, Draco ?

– Tu sais... Pour la première fois... On en a pas reparler depuis la dernière fois, balbutia l'Anglais.

– Peux-tu me dire exactement où tu veux en venir ?

– Tu sais... Ta virginité... »

Le visage de Draco avait prit une teinte rougeâtre à cause de la gêne ressentie. Depuis la révélation de Zabini, Malfoy n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec son amie.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches à t'excuser, répliqua Luna.

– J'aurais dû le comprendre. Tu étais ma partenaire et j'aurais dû être plus attentif.

– Je te coupe, Draco. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et la seule raison pour laquelle Blaise est au courant de ça est parce que nous sommes amis depuis longtemps. Et également parce que ça se voit dans mon travail, ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant.

– Tout de même...

– Si tu te sens mal à ce point, dis-moi comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Harry. »

Malfoy fut surpris par la question de Luna. Ils avaient parlé longuement de Potter avant leur mise en couple. Et même après, le blond avait trouvé un soutien auprès de Luna.

« C'est étrange. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

– Parce que Blaise m'a dit que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de relations aussi idylliques que la tienne si je ne tombais pas amoureuse. Donc dis-moi comment on sait qu'on est amoureux.

– Je pense que ça dépend de chacun. Certains auront des papillons dans le ventre, ou le cœur qui palpite. Quand on est amoureux, chaque mot de l'autre peut vous mener au paradis ou inversement, en enfers. Quand Harry m'appelait, j'étais toujours heureux. Et il fréquentait d'autres personnes, c'était un vrai supplice. N'as-tu personne qui te fait ressentir ça ? »

Luna écouta attentivement son ami puis chercha au fond de sa mémoire une réponse, mais rien ne vint.

« Je ne crois pas, Draco.

– Tu sais, il peut s'agir que d'une simple discussion qui peut te faire passer des rires aux larmes. »

La jeune femme y songea plus sérieusement et un seul nom arriva. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait affecter son cœur.

« C'est juste impossible, fit-elle à haute voix plus pour se convaincre elle-même que le blond.

– Donc il y a bien quelqu'un ! s'écria Draco. Dis-moi qui ?

– Draco, oublies ! Je n'éprouve rien pour cette personne. Il est le diable en personne ! Et puis, je pense avoir meilleur goût que ça.

– Luna, l'amour n'est pas une affaire de logique. Penses-tu vraiment qu'un jour j'avais prémédité de tomber amoureux de Harry ?

– Oui, mais non. Ce n'est pas pareil ! Harry et toi, vous êtes assortis alors que... Oh mon Dieu ! Je viens de penser que nous étions assortis. Je nage en plein cauchemar.

– Peut-être parce que Blaise et toi êtes accordés plus que tu ne veux le voir. »

Luna resta sans voix devant l'affirmation de Draco. Comment avait-il pu deviner qu'elle avait pensé à Blaise ? Était-ce si évident que cela ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Il n'y aurait jamais de Blaise et elle !

« Oublie toute cette conversation ! C'est juste impossible ! Blaise et moi n'avons rien en commun !

– Hormis le travail ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Blaise vit chez toi depuis plus de 6 mois, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il était moche. »

Luna analysa les paroles de son ami ; il était vrai que la durée du squattage de Blaise commençait à être longue, mais c'était que professionnel, il n'avait rien d'un couple ! Pourtant plusieurs images lui vinrent en mémoire, et vu comme ça de l'extérieur, il ressemblait à un couple.

Luna laissa sa tête tomber contre la table.

« Tu sais, Blaise pourrait être le bon, tenta de rassurer Draco.

– Je suis maudite ! Vraiment maudite, lança-t-elle désespérée.

– Mais non. Tu dramatises beaucoup trop.

– Moi ? Dramatiser ? Cria-t-elle presque en se redressant. Draco, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'horreur que c'est ! Blaise est un clochard en jogging ! Il n'a rien pour lui... Ok, il n'est pas moche et pourrait paraître beau, mais il n'a pas de classe. Il n'est pas sophistiqué, je dirais juste qu'il est vulgaire. Est-ce ma punition pour avoir écrit des pornos ? Je ne trouverais jamais de gars biens !

– N'es-tu pas un peu superficielle ?

– Non, je demande le strict minimum. Être présentable.

– Luna, je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu n'es sorti qu'avec des hommes présentables en apparence et ça ne t'as pas spécialement réussi. Blaise ne mérite-t-il pas sa chance ? »

Elle avait tellement envie de répondre « Non ».

« Draco, tu ne comprends pas. Blaise est à la fois mon ami le plus proche et mon patron... Et je ne veux perdre aucun des deux, confessa-t-elle. »

Blaise était la seule constante de sa vie. Certes elle avait des amis mais aucun n'était aussi proche. Intérieurement elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi peu prudente avec lui. Ce n'était pas pour être méchante avec Zabini qu'elle réagissait ainsi. C'était jusque qu'elle avait espéré un peu de normalité dans sa vie. Luna voulait oublier qu'elle était en marge de la société, qu'elle ne rentrait pas ces cases toutes faites que la société avait crée.

Les jours suivants, sa discussion avec Draco la perturba: elle jetait sans cesse des petits coups d'œil à son patron malgré elle. Elle essayait d'imaginer sa vie sans Blaise, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant elle évitait autant que possible tout contact avec lui, quitte à rentrer tard.

Ce soir-là, il était presque minuit quand elle rentra. Luna trouva Blaise allongé sur le canapé, le souffle erratique. Elle s'approcha de lui, découvrant des comprimés de viagra sur la table.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as une érection tout en étant sur mon canapé ?

– Je devais tester les produits, marmonna-t-il tant bien que mal.

– Depuis quand utilises-tu ta personne pour ce genre d'expérimentations ? »

Zabini se contenta de lui envoyer un regard las.

« Très bien. Dans combien de temps les effets se dissiperont ?

– Je ne sais pas. Ça dure bien trop longtemps, articula-t-il. »

Luna attrapa la boîte et essaya de lire les informations mais en dehors du nom "Viagra", rien n'était marqué en langue romaine.

« Blaise, où as-tu acheté ça ? »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit rien et Luna s'énerva.

« Répond moi !

– Internet. »

à cette réponse, Luna vit rouge et laissa éclater sa colère.

« Tu te fous de moi ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »

Blaise la stoppa quand elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Ça va passer. J'ai juste besoin de me soulager. »

Luna regarda son patron: ses traits n'étaient certainement pas déchirés par le désir mais plutôt par la douleur. Elle voulait l'aider mais Zabini refusait d'aller à l'hôpital et elle était sûre que c'était à cause de la provenance des cachets.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait regretter ce qu'elle allait faire.

« C'est à se demander pourquoi un gars en bonne santé comme toi a besoin d'utiliser ce genre de méthode. »

Luna n'attendit pas sa réponse, de toute façon elle n'en attendait aucune. Elle glissa sa main dans le jogging de l'homme. Elle sentit son membre tressauter lorsque sa main froide entra en contact.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaise en sentant les lentes caresses de son amie sur son sexe.

– Tais-toi, et contente-toi d'essayer de te libérer de la tension. »

Luna essaya d'ignorer les yeux de Blaise qui la transpercèrent, tout comme elle tenta de faire fi de ses contradictions concernant son patron. Blaise était juste un ami et son employeur. Elle ne ressentait aucun plaisir à faire cela, enfin elle tentait surtout de s'en convaincre. Son cœur battait tellement fort contre sa poitrine, elle n'entendait que ça avec la respiration haletante de Blaise. La froideur de sa main avait complètement disparu au contact de la peau brûlante de l'homme.

« Plus vite. »

Face à l'ordre, Luna s'exécuta. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange d'être là avec Blaise, dans cette situation. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle désirait le plus: fuir loin de cet homme ou le sentir contre elle.

La jouissance de Zabini arriva comme une délivrance pour tous les deux. Le liquide chaude dans sa paume la ramena à la réalité. Luna retira sa main et récupéra le premier tissu qu'elle trouva pour se nettoyer.

« Je regrette presque que ce n'ait pas été ta bouche. »

Luna lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je suppose que ça aurait été aller trop vite en besogne, poursuivit-il. »

La jeune femme l'ignora mais Blaise l'attrapa avant de l'attirer vers lui. Il l'embrassa. Le baiser était chaud et violent. L'un comme l'autre essayait d'avoir le dessus. Agacée par son impertinent, Luna lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, et le baiser se stoppa.

« Un jour, il faudra bien que tu comprennes que je suis le seul qui puisse te convenir.

– Laisse-moi encore l'illusion que ce jour n'arrivera pas, Blaise. »

 **Elle le planta là, dans le salon, et elle rejoignit sa chambre. La panique s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler. Luna ne voulait pas que les choses se déroulent avec fatalité. Elle courut presque sous la douche. L'eau chaude l'apaisa et son calme revient. Après tout, c'était Blaise. Elle n'avait besoin de faire les choses dans les règles car au fond d'elle-même, Luna avait déjà conscience qu'ils ne seraient jamais un couple comme les autres.**


End file.
